


The Dog And I Like Him

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: ZevWarden Week 2016 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Meetings, It spans the time of two weeks but not in great detail, Lust at First Sight, M/M, ZevWarden Week, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fairytale beginnings, there are meet-cutes and... there is is how Zevran introduced himself to Gideon and company.</p><p>...unless some daggers to the face counts as a proper romantic introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog And I Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> ZevWarden week has began!! I am honestly so hype...get ready for lots of Gideon and Zev, and maybe even Ghaharen or Cyriel! I think I wrote this fic in about 40 minutes...enjoy! This is for the first theme, first meetings.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as A Warden and his Assassin, kinda, but doesn't fit into that canon.

Gideon was quite the cad, or at least he used to be, but he wasn’t in the habit of eyeing his enemies in battle. That was reserved for peacetime.

Well, before now.

The elf clearly had a flair for the theatric, using the woman to lure them there, and waiting until they were in sight to signal the rest of his allies. But that dramatic tendency gave Gideon a good moment to look at the elf.

...the Maker had a cruel sense of humor, making people who wanted to kill him look like that. The elf just had the air of “I am confident in _everything_ I do. Yes, that too,” and that was the easiest way to impress the noble. His face wasn’t anything to scoff at. _What’s that mark on his face? It’s nothing like the Dalish-_

He was lucky to be able to hoist his greatsword up for a parry as his object of fascination attacked him ferociously.

 _If only I didn’t have to kill you,_ he thought, _If only I could see that lovely face in something other than a snarl._

* * *

The Maker seemed desirous to make up for his earlier cruelty, because Leliana’s arrow seemed to have only knocked the man back, not kill him, so he was alive. After a moment’s thought, he gathered a length of rope from his pack, tying his hands and feet up.

“What are you doing?” Morrigan nearly snarled.

“He’s clearly not some run-of-the mill thug. He was professional, and clearly not from here. I want to know why he attacked us.”

She looked as if she wanted to say, _Why does anyone attack you?_ , but she just turned her head away. The elf stirred, and they all turned their attention to him.

“Uhm...oh. I rather thought I’d wake up dead. Or rather, not wake up at all.”

It took all Gideon’s energy not to smile at his accent.

_Oh Maker._

* * *

 To call the walk back to camp with Zevran ( _Zev-raan_ is how he said it, he had just met this man but he was nearly smitten already) tense was a severe understatement. Morrigan and Alistair clearly had no intention of ever putting a moment’s trust in this man. Leliana looked less distrustful, but slightly off-put from his unhidden appraisal of them all.

He walked by Gideon’s side so he could be kept under constant watch (for safety purposes and...other reasons). Oh Holy Andraste, how could someone smell so good after getting thoroughly trounced?

When they made it back, Sten just raised an eyebrow at the new addition to their party, but just turned away with his usual disinterest. Gideon’s dog, Jak, came bounding over to greet them as usual, sniffing Zevran with great interest. The Antivan just accepted the canine’s shakedown, smiling at the hound as it barked it’s approval.

 _So what if no else trusts him?_ Gideon thought, _The dog and I like him._

Zevran threw him a wink as he picked a spot by the fire, and Gideon gulped. The assassin already had him pegged, and he had only known him for an hour or so. Imagine what sort of hold he’ll have over him in time?

* * *

A fairly strong one, the noble discovered. He had a few chats with Zevran over the course of the next two weeks. He was a wonderful conversationalist, very animated with his gestures and inflection. But in their chats about Antiva and the profession of assassin, there had been...implications.

Not very subtle implications.

Implications that one of these days, they were going to wake up in the same tent.

Turns out, it was in about three weeks from when Zevran first joined them.

He approached Zevran as usual, interested in more of his regaling tales of Antiva. A sheltered younger son never got to hear such ribald stories. But the moment he was close enough to see the details on Zevran’s face, he could see an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes.

“ _Tsk, tsk, you poor man..._ ”

* * *

 Like it did every day, Jak’s loud barking at the rising sun woke up camp.

Waking up with a warm body next to him was not something Gideon was unfamiliar with by any stretch of the imagination, but it had been about two months or so, and the body next to him was a bit different than his usual fare.

Mostly, he was smaller, Antivan, and smelling of spice (slightly masked under the smell of sex).

Gideon stretched up the arm that was trapped under Zevran with his yawn. Zevran eye’s had already snapped open, and he seemed to not be inclined to move until Gideon was. Once the human had tried to get up, he slid out from under the blanket, changing and putting his armor on at an alarming speed.

“Practice. Years and years of practice,” he said with a smirk at Gideon’s clear shock.

Gideon laughed,“I shouldn’t be surprised, I suppose.”

They shared another smile, exiting Gideon’s conveniently spacious tent. Everyone except Morrigan was already by the fire, with Leliana stirring the communal breakfast. Each person had a distinct reaction from their emerging from the same tent.

Sten clearly didn’t care.

Leliana smiled at them knowingly.

Alistair needed to pick his jaw up off the ground.

Zevran plopped down on his usual log with a smirk, making eyes at Alistair to get a rise out of him. It worked, and Gideon sat beside Leliana and laughed as Alistair dropped his bowl and cursed as he burned his thigh.

Morrigan came out of her tent just in time to witness it and laugh maniacally as Alistair attempted shimmy out of his pants, before realizing the company he was in and turning bright red. He grumbled and took his seat, wiping the porridge off his leg with a rag. The whole morning seemed to brighten at his antics, as if they all temporarily forgot the looming threat.

Gideon grinned at their newest companion. If anything, allowing Zevran into their camp would definitely make their journey much more interesting.•

**Author's Note:**

> ZevWarden week!!! Check it out [here](http://zevranology.tumblr.com/post/147879108754/zevranwarden-week-what-is-that-exactly-what-it)!


End file.
